


Make love, not war

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Stoner Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Cas and his friends go on vacation, a nice little cabin in the woods, cas is THE stoner, the supplier, THE GO TO MAN.So when it happens, he is so chill nothing could sway his vibe. It goes something like this;
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Make love, not war

**Author's Note:**

> Um....  
> So this was a thought I had in the shower, at the time it was generic but I figured, why not destiel?  
> Ah I may re-work it.
> 
> .... I wrote this in like 20 min with my cousin bugging me.. So excuse the spelling errors....

Cas and his friends go on vacation, a nice little cabin in the woods, cas is THE stoner, the supplier, THE GO TO MAN.  
So when it happens, he is so chill nothing could sway his vibe. It goes something like this;  
The rest of his friends decided a bonfire and some booz was perfect, but cas just wanted to melt on the couch, maybe have an orgy, but the guys were to hyped for that, so he pulls out his personal stache, the more potent knock you on your ass for 6 hours Bruce banner and sits on his bad, smallest room available, perfect for hot boxing, that's when He decides a bowl would work well for one man (give or take ;)) and slips his lighter from his pocket, positions his pipe and strikes his bic. inhalation is magic, smoke sing filling his lungs as they inflate to maximum capacity, he holds for a few moments, eyes fluttering shut as the thc is absorbed into his system.  
When he finally lets it out, eyes fluttering open he sees a man, red flannel and deep jeans, adjourned with workboots, hunting knife and a mask. The mans clothes have some kind of splatter and the knife is dripping. Castiel blinks, offers the man a seat and says "make love, not war" while shifting his hands toward a the man. Now, cas can't see the mans eyes, but he assumes he is blinking like an idiot. "Uh? Sure?" he sits, takes the smooth glass pipe and bic, pushing his mask up enough his plump lips have access to the pipe and repeats what he saw the couch potato do.  
Cas eyes him, "first time, eh?"  
The man blinks, oh so confused, "more or less" then offers the objects back to cas " ah, I'm Castiel." (his mama raised him a gentlemen)  
From there it's puff and pass until the bowl runs dry and the men are floating on cloud nine.  
That's when tall, dark and handsome says, "how are we gonna make love? Instead of war." cas blinks, mind floating in haze, then smiles something cheeky and slides his hand up the mans clothed arm, "I'm well supplied for the situation at hand" then he pulls himself into the mans lap.


End file.
